Weinheidt
is a member from the group of Holy Knights, Dawn Roar and is the marksman of the team. Appearance Weinheidt wears a set of medieval archer clothing with a small cloak draped around his shoulders. He also possess a short beard and mustache. Personality Like the other Dawn Roar members, Weinheidt is willing to kill anybody for the mission. He is faithful to whatever mission his team is assigned to and doesn't care about the motives behind the mission as long as the job gets done, although he can be curious sometimes. Despite the Holy Knights' coup, Weinheidt retains his loyalty to the king along with his teammates when Bartra ordered Dawn Roar to stop Threader from hurting himself, to which Weinheidt complied. History Not much is known about Weinheidt's history but at some point of time, he joined the newly-formed Dawn Roar after the Seven Deadly Sins disintegrated ten years ago. Plot Armor Giant arc Weinheidt and the Dawn Roar were ordered by Helbram to travel to Ordan where a local knight spotted an Armor Giant in the forest. Once Threader and the Dawn Roar travel to the location, they bring along a group of knights which were beaten or killed by the Armor Giant who is the Seven Deadly Sins member, Gowther. Weinheidt goes to the top of a hill with his arrow ready. Threader orders the group to make a stand-off against Gowther, until he makes a move. Threader and the rest wait for half an hour until a young boy named Pelio comes to them and attacks "Gowther", thinking he is a dangerous criminal. "Gowther" is about to smash Pelio until another boy named Armando arrives and saves his life but gets crushed instead. Threader and the rest take this opportunity to attack "Gowther". Ban rushes toward Weinheidt to stop him from shooting Gowther with his arrow, however Weinheidt reveals that he is an illusion and he knows about them hiding in the forest. Weinheidt, who is really hiding in a pile of bodies, reveals himself and shoots a fully charged arrow at "Gowther." This arrow is stopped by Armando who reveals himself to be the real Gowther much to the Sins' shock. Shortly after Armando reveals himself to be Gowther, he removes the head of the Armor Giant and gives it to Weinheidt and the Dawn Roar. After leaving, the Dawn Roar rest and discuss among themselves of what has transpired as Weinheidt asks his captain's permission to take a look at what is inside the Armor Giant's head but he refuses due to their mission, then he changes the subject about the New Generation, believing that they were assigned to this mission because he thought that the former Apprentice Holy Knights might not be able to handle it as they aren't on the same level as the real Holy Knights. Little did Weinheidt or any of his teammates know of Jericho's presence as the latter eavesdropped their conversation. Kingdom Infiltration arc Weinheidt and the other Dawn Roar members witness Threader's valiant attempts to save the royal family, but unable to do so due to the Perfect Cube spell placed by Vivian. Bartra orders the Dawn Roar to stop Threader from harming himself at which they immediately do but Threader refuses to leave Bartra, despite the Dawn Roar pulling him away. Later when the Seven Deadly Sins and Dreyfus' group suddenly appear out of nowhere via Merlin's teleportation, Weinheidt and his teammares were alarmed of their presence and readied their weapons just in case. Later Weinheidt helped assist of Dreyfus' arrest after the former Great Holy Knight confess his crimes and willingly surrendered. When the castle was destroyed by Hendriksen, Weinheidt was surprised but managed to save himself. Weinheidt, however was attacked and killed by a unknown person along with the other Dawn Roar expert for Threader and Simon, possibly Dreyfus was the one who killed them. Abilities/Equipment As any other Holy Knights, Weinheidt was shown to be very powerful, as he handle himself against the Deadly Sins. Weinheidt can cast illusion to escape from attacks, could sense powers like the Deadly Sins, and he is able to charge up his bow to unleash a powerful attack. He wields a bow and a set of arrows. Relationships Dawn Roar Trivia References }} Navigation es:Weinheidt Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Dawn Roar Category:Knights Category:Deceased Characters